


The Fox Goddess' Multiversal Harem

by BurstEdge



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Impregnation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: After defeating Kaguya, Naruko gets an offer from the goddess that she can't refuse... actually, she doesn't refuse it at all. She takes it.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruko let out a satisfied moan as she laid back in her chair in her apartment. The Fourth Great Shinobi War was over and everyone in the Leaf Village was working hard to keep it tranquil. Naruko decided that she had done enough and wanted to rest for a while. Of course, she wan't alone in her apartment.

*slurp* "Is this good enough for you, you little brat?"

Kaguya Otsutsuki was with her as well. After defeating her, Naruko decided to take her a trophy of sorts. Also, she was the only girl who was able to take her godly cock in her mouth without gagging on it. Well, Hinata was able to, but we're not talking about her right now.

Naruko pushed Kaguya back down on her cock, forcing her to suck on it. "Hey, don't talk unless I give you permission to. You should be grateful that I had the heart to take you in after what happened."

Kaguya got her keeper's cock out of her mouth once more to speak again. "What, so you can make me your personal cocksleeve? That's why you spared my life, you freakin' pervert?"

Naruko grinned as she forced the goddess to suck her off once more. "Yes, I did. And you know what? You're gonna enjoy it until I saw otherwise."

Kaguya let out muffled protests as she continued to blow the blond vixen. She can hear Naruko's lewd breaths from where she was, and it wasn't like she was being subtle about it either.

"You know, I could keep you as my fuckslut for as long as I live... but honestly, that would be boring."

Kaguya listened to what the fox had to say as she as forced to devour her meat.

"I just know that out there, there has got to be a world with all sorts of busty women for me to fuck. And yet... I don't have the means to do that. If only there were someone that could provide me the power to claim any girl I want."

That was when Kaguya got an idea. A crazy one, but it will work. She just hoped that Naruko was stupid enough to go for it.

She lifted her mouth from her cock and looked at her. "I can give you what you want."

Naruko blinked. "Huh?"

"You want to travel to other worlds to fuck different women? I can give you that." Kaguya leaned closer until her face was an inch away from Naruko's. "I can give you the power to travel through worlds."

Naruko narrowed her eyes at the goddess, wary of what intentions she has behind this offer. "How do I know you won't screw me over?"

Kaguya sighed. Clearly, Naruko was a little bit smarter than she gave her credit for. "Fine. If by any chance I appear like I'm playing you for an idiot, you can fuck my ass anytime you want. Deal."

Naruko smirked. "Deal. Now show me this power of yours."

Kaguya, who was completely naked, put her finger on Naruko's chest. Seconds later, an orange heart-shaped seal appeared.

"So... what does this work?" Naruko asked.

"It's easy," Kaguya said. "All you need to do is approach a girl that catches your eye, spend some time with her and let the seal do its magic."

Naruko sweatdropped at the half-assed explanation. "Is that all?"

"That's all," Kaguya answered. "Unless you want me to give you a written contract."

Naruko sighed. "Let's just skip the paperwork and start travelling."

"Fine by me," Kaguya said, opening a portal and stepping into it. She popped her head back in to see Naruko gaping in amazement. "Well? Don't just stand there."

Naruko continued to stare as the goddess hopped back into the portal.

"...Well, here goes nothing," she said, going through the portal.


	2. Three Times the Fun

Naruko and Kaguya (who are now fully clothed) get out of the portal and land in what appears to be... a desert. However, it was completely different from the desert surrounding the sand village. For instance, the sand was white. Also, it was very dark out. 

"This place looks weird," Naruko said, observing her new surroundings. "Where the hell are we, anyway?"

"Hmm..." Kaguya thought for a moment, then remembered something. "I know where we are."

Naruko turned to the goddess. "You do? Where are we?"

"Apparently, we landed in Hueco Mundo, the world of Hollows."

Naruko tilted her head. "What's a Hollow?"

Kaguya shrugged. "An evil spirit or something. I don't really care for the details enough to pay attention to them."

Naruko dropped her jaw in shock. "What kind of a goddess doesn't know about monsters from another world?" She threw her hands up in frustration. "To think, this is the same goddess that I'm more or less a decendant of."

Kaguya glared at at the vixen. "Don't give me that tone, you little brat! I'll have you know that you are my decendant and- wait, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Naruko asked, before getting the same sensation. "Something is coming towards us."

"There are three of them," Kaguya said. "Better prepare yourself."

"What, you're not gonna fight?" Naruko deadpanned.

Kaguya smirked. "Don't tell me your confidence has dried out after our last battle? Or were you just lucky?"

Naruko grit her teeth. "Fine! I'll show you that I haven't lost my edge!"

"Good to know," Kaguya said teasingly. "I'll be waiting."

She vanished into thin air, leaving Naruko alone. The blonde took multiple deep breaths to mentally prepare herself.

"Okay... this shouldn't be a problem," she said to herself. "It's only three people, anyway. How much trouble can they- whoa!"

Naruko's instincts kicked in when she narrowly dodged a red beam aimed straight at her. 

"Damn, that was close," she panted. "If I moved too late, I would've been a goner."

As Naruko regained her footing, she heard some irate voices from a far.

"You missed! How could you miss?! She was 20 feet in front of you!"

"I didn't miss! She just got lucky and moved out of the way!"

"With her back turned?! I don't believe that for a second! You're clearly lacking!"

"I'm not the one who's lacking! You are!"

"Oh, will you stop this bickering? It's a wonder why Master Harribel keeps you two around."

"SHUT IT, SUNG-SUN!"

As the shouting continued, Naruko smirked as she saw an opportunity to get the drop on them.

"Those morons are fighting with each other. They won't even know I'm coming for them."

The blonde quickly dashed off to the source of the attack, ready to pounce on her would-be assailants.

* * *

Mila Rose and Apacci were locking horns with each other, as usual. And Sung-Sun is caught in the middle, not really helping matters.

"I dare you to say that again, you skinny tramp!" Mila Rose growled.

"I'll say it as many times as I want to, you bulky whore!" Apacci snapped back.

Sung-Sun sighed at her comrades' arguing. "You know, if you keep this up, whoever you were aiming for is sure to come after us."

Both of them turned to glare at their green-haired companion.

"Who asked for your opinion, Sung-Sun?!" Apacci yelled.

"Last time I checked, you hardly did anything to help!" Mila Rose roared.

Sung-Sun turned away and sighed once more. "Honestly, why Master Harribel selected you as her Fraccion, I'll never know."

Both of them prepared to argue back, but something caught their attention. Specifically, a blue light in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Mila Rose asked.

"I don't know," Apacci answered. "But whatever it is, it's heading right for us."

No more than a second passed that the light came crashing down on the trio, causing a massive explosion that knocked them all backwards. When the dust settled, Naruko landed in the center, stretching her arms out. Two of her clones landed beside her.

"That was awesome!" Naruko beamed. "I knew using a Rasen-Shuriken in midair was a great idea!"

"I know, right?" one clone replied with the same enthusiasm. "It was awesome just thinking about it!"

"The best part was when those dumb broads got caught in it!" the second clone added. "Man, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realize we beat them without any effort!"

They heard pained sounds around them. Naruko and clones looked to see the Tres Bestia attempt to stand up, though their bodies are littered with scars and their clothes scratched up. Naruko noticed that each of them had fox symbol on them. For Sung-Sun, it was her face, for Mila Rose, her abdomen and for Apacci, her left arm.

"Huh. What's up with those symbols?" Naruko asked.

 **"Those symbols show your ownership of those three,"** Kaguya answered from within her mind.

"Whoa!" Naruko was reasonably shocked by this. "Give me a warning when you're gonna do that next time."

Kaguya chuckled. " **Couldn't resist. Anyway, you struck them with that Rasen-whatever, so that means they've been marked.** "

Naruko scratched her head, not fully processing what was being said to her. "Okay, when did this happen? When did you give me this power?"

" **When I was sucking your ridiculously huge cock earlier,** " Kaguya said proudly.

Naruko sighed, then chuckled. "Well, that explains why my balls tightened up more than usual. How does this work?"

" **Simple,"** Kaguya answered. " **All you have to do is use the Ninja Art of Arousal and those bitches will be putty in your hands.** "

Naruko was unsure. "I don't know about that... wouldn't I just be taking advantage of them?"

" **You asked for this power, kid,** " Kaguya said. " **No sense backing out now. Besides, those girls look like they're going to kill you.** "

Naruko looked towards the Tres Bestia, and like Kaguya said, they had recovered and glared at their attacker.

"So, that's the cretin who dared strike us?" Sung-Sun said venomously.

"Sure looks that way," Mila Rose growled.

"Let's kill her now!" Apacci shouted.

All of them charged towards Naruko with swords in hand and full intention to kill her. The vixen could tell that her back was against the wall.

"Guess, I don't have much of a choice," she sighed. She made multiple hand signs before yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Ninja Art: Arousal!"

The marks on the Tres Bestia started to glow brightly, which caused their owners to suddenly fall down just as they were a few feet away from Naruko. All of them gripped the spot where their marks were and blushed heavily, feeling an immeasurable wave of pleasure wash over them.

"Damn it... I feel so hot~!" Sung-Sun groaned.

"What kind of... sorcery is this~?" Mila Rose moaned.

"I don't care what it is~" Apacci mewled. "Just make it stop~!"

Naruko smirked. This Ninja Art was going to be a huge help to her. Walking up to the girls, she started to unzip her pants.

"You girls want relief, huh?"

They all look towards Naruko who had her large cock out for them to witness. All of them began to drool at the sight of it.

"Suck me off and you'll get all of the relief you want!"

Immediately, the girls wrapped their mouths around every part of Naruko's cock as they can. Sung-Sun sucked the tip, Mila Rose licked the shaft and Apacci started to taste the huge balls beneath. The flavor of her member was something none of them have ever experienced before.

"No need to fight over me, girls!" Naruko said as her clones appeared beside her, showing their cocks as well. "There's plenty of me to go around! Literally!"

Peeling away from the original, Mila Rose and Apaccia went over to the clones and sucked them off with increased fervor. Naruko grinned in delight as she grabbed Sung-Sun's head and began to thrust into her throat. It felt like heaven to her.

"Man, with this new skill, I can get all the girls I want~" she beamed as she continued to skullfuck Sung-Sun, with her clones doing the same to Mila Rose and Apacci.

This was the beginning of a new age of lust, love and other things.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions on which world Naruko and Kaguya should visit, speak now or forever hold your opinion. Also, the universes will different anime, just so you know.


End file.
